


Ревность

by Sphinx28



Series: Together No Matter What [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Angry Daryl Dixon, Angry Sex, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Rick and Daryl Fight, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Top Daryl Dixon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphinx28/pseuds/Sphinx28
Summary: Рик и Дэрил давно вместе. Дэрил стал вести себя странно, и Рик догадывается, в чём проблема.





	Ревность

**Author's Note:**

> Это как бы продолжение к фику I just wanna see your face again, но достаточно простое и незамысловатое. И можно читать отдельно, да, события прошлого фика здесь не упоминаются.
> 
> Написано фактически по заявке, в которой центральное место занимал, собственно, стол))  
> Очень долго пролежало в качестве идеи, но я наконец закрыла этот гештальт))

Рик подъехал по подъездной дорожке к дому. Дверь гаража была закрыта, и мотоцикла возле дома тоже не было. Он припарковался и заглушил машину. Войдя в дом, Рик сел за стол и, задумчиво нахмурившись, побарабанил пальцами по столу. Как он и ожидал, не прошло и десяти минут, как входная дверь хлопнула и в кухонном проёме появился Дэрил с взлохмаченными после шлема волосами.  
  
— Ты уже вернулся? — спросил он, не глядя на него и кидая куртку на стул. Рик удивлённо склонил голову.  
  
Это уже было интересно. Значит, Дэрил не только следил за ним, но ещё и был намерен скрывать это?  
  
Дэрил, так и не взглянув на него, протопал в комнату. Исходящее от него напряжение уже, кажется, скоро можно будет потрогать.  
  


***

  
  
То, что Дэрил стал вести себя не так, как обычно, он заметил уже давно. Может, кто-то мог бы и не увидеть эти незначительные изменения, но не Рик. Слишком давно он был с Дэрилом, слишком много времени уделил тому, чтобы узнать его как можно лучше, и теперь малейшие новые реакции сразу же бросались в глаза.  
  
Он видел напряжённую линию плеч, видел, как выросло количество выкуриваемых сигарет. Как обычное молчаливое поведение Дэрила стало из комфортного таким, что заставляло инстинкты Граймса настороженно маяковать. Рик чувствовал изменения, но они всё же были слишком незначительными, чтобы было о чём спрашивать напрямую. Да и Дэрил был не из тех, кто любил отвечать на неприятные вопросы, заданные в лоб.  
  
Рик решил подождать с расспросами и стал более внимательно наблюдать за его поведением.  
  
Вскоре он понял, что Дэрил не только напряжён и на взводе, но ещё и стал куда больше интересоваться самим Риком. Не то чтобы он когда-то жаловался на недостаток внимания с его стороны, но всё же Дэрил и открытое проявление своего отношения к другому человеку — были двумя вещами, которые сложно было ассоциировать друг с другом. Дэрил был из тех, кто будет предан тебе до конца, кто убьёт для тебя или достанет всё, что только тебе будет нужно. Но он не был тем, кто будет смотреть тебе в глаза и признаваться в любви или открыто высказывать, что ему в тебе что-то не нравится. Он принимал Рика таким, какой он есть, и даже если его что-то не устраивало, Рику приходилось долго и нудно выуживать из него эту информацию.  
  
Но сейчас, когда Дэрила явно что-то беспокоило, его поведение значительно поменялось. Он стал чаще касаться Рика невзначай, мог мимоходом обхватить его руками со спины и оставить поцелуй-укус на шее сзади, посылая волну дрожи по телу, или перехватить его на полпути к выходу из дома, вжав на мгновение в стену и жадно целуя.  
  
Рика это удивляло, но, тем не менее, он был очень даже не против таких изменений в обычно скупом на проявления привязанности Дэриле. И хотя он чуял, что это всё неспроста, но соблазн и дальше продолжать ощущать на себе повышенное внимание Дэрила был слишком велик.  
  
Изменилось даже поведение Дэрила в постели. Раньше он чаще всего оставлял Рику ведущую роль и редко когда начинал первым. Теперь же Рик сполна мог прочувствовать, каково это — когда сильное тело Дэрила Диксона прижимает тебя к кровати, когда он сам решает, что именно сейчас будет между вами происходить и как.  
  
Рик ловил чистый кайф, когда Дэрил вот так проявлял инициативу. Когда брал его с утра, полусонного, когда вцеплялся зубами ему в загривок, медленно двигаясь сзади, когда растягивал его своими крупными пальцами. Когда вжимал его в стену и покрывал всё тело наливающимися красным отметинами. Когда забывал об осторожности и резко толкался внутрь, жёсткими движениями заставляя Рика кончить, даже не прикасаясь к его члену.  
  
После Дэрил мягко проводил пальцами по темнеющим на теле Рика синякам и прятал лицо за отросшей чёлкой, похоже чувствуя себя виноватым. Рик ловил его пальцы в свою ладонь, прижимая к губам, и, дразнящими движениями языка медленно заводя Дэрила вновь, показывал, что плевать он хотел на эту ерунду.  
  
Но всё же, в очередной раз поднимая ворот рубашки повыше, прикрывая следы вчерашней ночи, Рик раздумывал над тем, когда это началось и почему Дэрил ведёт себя так. Осторожные попытки начать разговор на эту тему не принесли успеха — Дэрил только напрягался ещё ощутимей и замолкал, на весь остаток вечера уходя в гараж, возиться с байком. Это всегда было своего рода убежищем для него, куда Рик старался без лишней надобности не вторгаться, понимая, насколько для Дэрила важно иметь личное пространство.  
  
А потом он случайно заметил Дэрила недалеко от места своего патрулирования. Он бы, скорее всего, вообще не увидел его, если бы не странное ощущение, будто на него кто-то смотрит, заставившее повнимательней оглядеться по сторонам. Он видел Дэрила всего пару секунд, а потом он пропал из поля зрения, и Рик даже было подумал, что ему показалось, но через несколько дней опять заметил его. И что было самым странным — Дэрил вечером не обмолвился и словом, что был где-то в том районе.  
  
Рик сам рассказал ему о том, какие места они сегодня объезжали, но Дэрил так и не сказал о том, что был поблизости, или о том, что видел Рика. Он продолжал говорить, наблюдая за реакцией Дэрила, рассказывая о том, как помогает освоиться своему недавнему новому напарнику, и теперь ясно видя, как Дэрил опускает взгляд, покусывая губу, и как едва заметно напрягается его лицо.  
  
Рик сложил два и два и запнулся на полуслове. Так это из-за Шейна?  
  
Шейн Уолш был его старым другом, они выросли вместе и вместе учились в полицейской академии. Они всегда были близки и даже были напарниками, пока Шейна не повысили с условием перевода в другой город. Спустя годы общение на расстоянии постепенно сильно уменьшилось, но они всё ещё поздравляли друг друга с праздниками, и Рик тепло улыбался, получая традиционную смску с поздравлением на Рождество.  
  
Он рассказывал Дэрилу о нём, об их совместном детстве и обо всём прочем, но никогда не замечал за ним каких-то негативных реакций. Да и с чего бы? Шейн был просто его другом, к тому же уехавшим много лет назад — тут не с чего было напрягаться.  
  
Но в этом году Шейн перевёлся обратно в Атланту.  
  
Рик был чертовски рад видеть старого друга, который на время снова становился его напарником, чтобы он мог ввести его в курс дел. Шейн, в свойственной ему манере, при встрече крепко обнял его, хлопая по спине, и долго выспрашивал о его жизни, не особо церемонясь с тем, насколько личными могли быть его вопросы. Рик тогда не стал рассказывать ему о Дэриле, потому что помнил, что Уолш очень не любил «всех этих педиков», и ему не хотелось омрачать встречу рассказом о том, что он и есть тот самый педик и уже несколько лет счастливо живёт с мужчиной. Да и их отношения с Дэрилом никогда не были публичными, и Рик очень сомневался, что Дэрил хотел бы, чтобы это изменилось.  
  
В общем, теперь он патрулировал вместе с Шейном и, приходя домой, как обычно рассказывал Дэрилу о том, что происходило за день, но теперь в его рассказах прибавилось историй о совместных прошлых похождениях с Уолшем, которые они, смеясь, вспоминали во время дежурств.  
  
И как он сразу не заметил связи между изменением в поведении Дэрила и началом совместной работы с Шейном? Должно быть, это потому, что для него это не было чем-то особенным, просто возвращение старого друга, по которому он успел соскучиться, и он даже не подумал, что это может быть поводом напрячься для Дэрила.  
  
Рик даже улыбнулся, всматриваясь в Дэрила, сидящего напротив него. Неужели он ревнует?  
  
Это было чем-то новым. Дэрил никогда его не ревновал, но, надо сказать, раньше у него и повода для этого не было. Не то чтобы он был сейчас, но, по всей видимости, это именно общение Рика с Шейном настолько повлияло на него.  
  
На миг Рика посетила не особо хорошо характеризующая его мысль, что он даже не против, чтобы Дэрил его ревновал, чтобы собственнически зажимал его, оставляя метки по всему телу, чтобы показывал, насколько ему хочется, чтобы Рик принадлежал только ему.  
  
Он тряхнул головой. Это было нехорошо, ему надо прояснить это всё, успокоить Дэрила…  
  
Но не прямо сейчас, когда широкие ладони ложатся на затылок и Дэрил тянет его на себя, не приемлющим возражений движением впиваясь в его губы своими.  
  


***

  
  
Рик нахмурился, проводив ушедшего в комнату Дэрила взглядом. Нужно разобраться с этим. Его фетиш на такого Дэрила не стоит того, чтобы тот продолжал так накручивать себя.  
  
Сегодня ему нужно было закончить с отчётами, а потом он обязательно заставит Дэрила поговорить с ним.  
  


***

  
  
Рик устало выдохнул и потянулся. Работа была закончена, и он засобирался домой, но тут ему на телефон пришёл вызов от Шейна. Тот, похоже, был в дупель пьян и заплетающимся языком звал Рика срочно приехать к нему в бар. Его тон был восторженно радостным, и он не принимал никакие отмазки Рика о том, что он устал и хочет поскорей попасть домой. В конце концов, Шейн пригрозил, что сам приедет к нему, и Рик, вздохнув, решил, что проще поехать и отвезти перебравшего друга домой.  
  
Ещё по пути в бар он написал Дэрилу сообщение, но тот не ответил, и Рик ещё больше укрепился в своём решении поскорее поехать домой. Шейн, довольно улыбаясь, полез к нему обниматься, едва он зашёл в бар, и предлагал выпить с ним, но Рик покачал головой и похлопал его по плечу.  
  
— Давай, приятель, тебе уже явно хватит. А мне нельзя пить, я за рулём. Пойдём, отправим тебя домой.  
  
Шейн не особо сопротивлялся, когда он вытащил его из бара, и только продолжал болтать что-то не особо связное, что Рик слушал вполуха.  
  
На улице Рик вдохнул прохладный воздух и задумался, что делать с этим пьянчугой: отвезти его домой самому или вызвать такси. Какое-то неясное предчувствие говорило ему, что не стоит сегодня задерживаться и лучше скорее самому возвращаться домой. И надо позвонить Дэрилу, потому что он так и не ответил на сообщение.  
  
Он только собрался сказать Шейну, что вызовет ему такси, как тот вдруг обнял его, широко улыбаясь, и выдохнул с каким-то трепетом в голосе:  
  
— Знаешь, братишка, у нас с Лори будет ребёнок.  
  
Лори была его женой, с которой Рик тоже был знаком ещё со времён студенчества. Шейн рассказывал, как долго он её добивался, и, похоже, души в ней не чаял.  
  
Значит, Лори беременна. Вот почему Шейн сегодня такой чудной. Рик улыбнулся и обнял его в ответ, похлопывая по спине.  
  
— Это отличная новость. Поздравляю вас обоих.  
  
Шейн настолько заразительно светился от радости, что Рик и сам ощутил тёплое чувство внутри.  
  
Уолш обхватил его голову руками и прижался лбом ко лбу Рика — жест, который был между ними ещё с детства в особо эмоциональные моменты. Рик всегда удивлялся его привычке не оставлять человеку никакого личного пространства. Но со временем он привык и перестал обращать на это внимание.  
  
— Это девочка, чувак, — счастливо выдохнул Шейн, обхватив его ладонями за шею. Рик улыбнулся и положил ему руки на плечи.  
  
Не успел он что-либо ещё сказать, как Шейна вдруг резко дёрнули сзади, и Рик увидел позади него Дэрила, со сжатыми кулаками и сузившимися глазами.  
  
— Какого хуя тут происходит, Граймс? — хрипло спросил он низким голосом. От его тона инстинкты Рика встали на дыбы.  
  
Он успокаивающе поднял ладонь, собираясь всё объяснить.  
  
— Дэрил…  
  
Но его тут же перебил выступивший вперёд Шейн:  
  
— Что это за придурок, Рик? И какого хрена ему от тебя надо? — сдвинув брови, спросил пьяный Уолш.  
  
Рик на секунду затормозил, не зная, как ответить в такой ситуации. Глаза Дэрила потемнели, и он двинулся по направлению к Рику, но Шейн тут же дёрнулся ему наперерез.  
  
— Куда ты нахрен прёшь, а? Поищи кого-нибудь другого, к кому придолбаться, отморозок, — он агрессивно двинулся вперёд и уже почти добрался до Дэрила, когда Рик резко дёрнул его назад.  
  
— Эй, спокойно, приятель, притормози, — успокаивающе проговорил он, быстро вставая между Шейном и Дэрилом. Он спиной чувствовал взбешённый взгляд Дэрила и мимолётом поразился тому, что он до сих пор молчит и ничего не предпринимает. Ещё несколько лет назад Дэрил бы уже впечатал кулак в лицо Уолшу, не обращая никакого внимания на то, что тот был крупнее и сильнее, и уж точно не промолчал бы в ответ на оскорбление.  
  
— Это Дэрил. Он мой… друг, — глядя Шейну в глаза, ровно проговорил Рик, слегка запнувшись на слове «друг». Уолш немного расслабился и, кажется, хотел что-то спросить, но в этот момент Рик уловил движение сзади и обернулся, только чтобы увидеть, как Дэрил разворачивается и быстрыми шагами уходит к своему байку, который Рик заметил неподалёку.  
  
— Чёрт!.. — выругался Рик, его переполнили чертовски плохие предчувствия. — Дэрил!  
  
Он бегом догнал Дэрила и встал перед байком, ощущая, что сейчас лучше не касаться напряжённого как струна Диксона.  
  
Дэрил уже сел на сиденье, не обращая на него внимания, и снял с ручки мотоцикла шлем.  
  
— Отойди, — буркнул он, вставляя ключ в прорезь замка.  
  
Рик нахмурился.  
  
— Дэрил, — стараясь говорить спокойно, начал он, — куда ты поедешь в таком состоянии…  
  
— Домой, блядь, поеду, — перебил Дэрил, и у Рика слегка отлегло на сердце. — С моим состоянием всё нормально, за своим следи. Или вон за состоянием своего  _друга_.  
  
— Ты не так всё понял… — тихо попытался объясниться Рик, но Дэрил не дал ему закончить:  
  
— Блядь. Отойди. Нахрен. С дороги, — напряжённо выговорил он, резко чеканя слова, и Рик понял, что здесь и сейчас он от него ничего не добьётся, разве что с применением физической силы. И скорее всего ему при этом пришлось бы очень постараться, чтобы не получить от Дэрила по лицу и при этом не бить его в ответ. А он абсолютно точно не собирался этого делать. И значит, надо брать машину и ехать вслед за Дэрилом домой и там уже разбираться со всей этой ситуацией.  
  
Рик сделал шаг назад, вставая на тротуар, всё ещё не отводя от Дэрила пристального взгляда. Но Дэрил, так и не посмотрев на него, надел шлем и резко тронулся с места.  
  
Рик кинулся к машине, на ходу отмахиваясь от Шейна, не собираясь ему ничего объяснять. Главным сейчас было догнать Дэрила.  
  


***

  
  
Он затормозил на подъездной дорожке, с облегчением рассмотрев припаркованный у дома мотоцикл. Не внутри, в гараже, а так, будто Дэрил был готов в любой момент сбежать. Но он хотя бы приехал домой. И значит можно было с ним наконец поговорить.  
  
Рик всю дорогу ругал себя последними словами за то, что не разобрался с назревавшей проблемой раньше. Но он на самом деле не представлял это как что-то серьёзное. Он даже и близко не задумывался о том, чтобы быть с кем-то ещё. А тем более у Дэрила за спиной. Ревность Дэрила ему льстила, но он не мог до конца воспринять это как проблему. Он просто знал, что никогда в жизни не предал бы его доверие. Но вот сам Дэрил, похоже, не был в этом так уверен.  
  
Рик хлопнул дверцей машины и быстро направился в дом. В голову лез глупый страх, что сейчас он войдёт и застанет Дэрила за сбором вещей. Рик тряхнул головой и сжал руки. Ни черта. Никуда он его не отпустит. Они всё обсудят, и он не оставит у Дэрила и тени сомнения. Рику нужен только он. Только Дэрил Диксон, со всем его взрывным характером, хмурым лицом и колючим нравом. И что бы там Дэрил не навыдумывал, от Рика он никуда не денется. Не в этой жизни.  
  
Рик решительно вдохнул и открыл входную дверь. На полу валялись тяжёлые ботинки Дэрила, но куртки на крючке не было. Он прислушался к звукам в доме, но так ничего и не различив, прошёл наугад на кухню.  
  
Дэрил был здесь. Стоял к нему спиной, привалившись плечом к стенке и сжимал в руке ключи от байка, смотря в окно. На звук шагов он даже не повернулся.  
  
Рик застыл на пороге. Дэрил, судя по всему, так и не растерял настрой, в котором был на улице возле бара. Костяшки его пальцев побелели от того, как сильно он сжимал руки, в напряжённой фигуре каждая мышца кричала о том, что внутри него всё кипит. Рик знал, что если бы Дэрил был так зол в начале их знакомства, то сейчас ему бы уже пришлось уворачиваться от кулака, летящего в лицо.  
  
— Дэрил. Всё не так, — мягко начал он, стараясь не допустить в свой голос интонаций полицейского. Он знал, как Дэрил ненавидит, когда он пытается разговаривать с ним, словно с вооружённым преступником, которого надо уговорить сдаться. — Давай мы немного выдохнем и поговорим обо всём.  
  
— Поговорим? Да ты, блядь, мастер разговаривать, Граймс. Иди поговори со своим дружком, — выплюнул Дэрил, резко разворачиваясь к нему.  
  
— Шейн просто мой друг, — Рик поднял руки, словно защищаясь. — Он…  
  
— Такой же  _друг_ , как и я, да? — перебил его Дэрил.  
  
Его глаза сузились, а кулаки по-прежнему были сжаты. Он просто не услышит его сейчас. Не когда накрутил себя до чёртиков и видит только свою картинку всего случившегося. Но ждать, когда он успокоится — бесполезно. Если дать ему уйти сейчас, то Рик не поручится, когда он придёт обратно. Если вообще придёт.  
  
— Я должен был на всю улицу и перед Шейном сказать, что мы вместе? — спросил Рик, услышав, как издевательски протянул это «друг» Дэрил. Не он был тем, кто не хотел показывать их отношения на публике, это Дэрил напрягался от простых прикосновений, когда они вместе были где-то в городе. Рик давно смирился с таким вариантом отношений — в конце концов, какое имеет значение, знает ли кто-то ещё, если Дэрил был с ним рядом в их маленьком уединённом доме на отшибе?  
  
На щеках Дэрила заиграли желваки, и он в несколько резких шагов подошёл к нему вплотную.  
  
— Знаешь что? Ты можешь говорить что угодно и кому угодно, мне уже насрать, — сквозь зубы медленно проговорил он, исподлобья сверля Рика взглядом. А потом отвернулся и хотел шагнуть к выходу из кухни, но Рик крепко схватил его за руку.  
  
— Никуда ты не пойдёшь, пока мы не поговорим, — решительно произнёс он. И через секунду оказался прижат к кухонной стенке. Дэрил разъярённо сжимал в кулаках ворот его рубашки и впивался в его лицо взбешённым взглядом.  
  
— Нихуя я не собираюсь с тобой разговаривать, — практически прошипел Дэрил. — Засунь свои объяснения себе в задницу и отъебись от меня. Я и так всё видел…  
  
Рик поднял руки и крепко сжал куртку Дэрила на спине. Перед ним словно был дикий зверь, но он был готов сейчас и льву засунуть голову в пасть, но Дэрила он отпускать не собирался. В крови бурлил адреналин от кипящей ярости Дэрила, рефлексы кричали о том, что надо оттолкнуть его от себя, увеличить дистанцию, но Рик только крепче сжал ладони и прижал его к себе. Как бы Дэрил ни бушевал сейчас, он никуда не позволит ему уйти.  
  
— Блядь, убери нахуй свои сраные руки от меня!.. — Дэрил дёрнулся, вырываясь, и снова приложил Рика об стенку.  
  
— Не уберу, — медленно произнёс Рик. Затылок загудел от столкновения со стеной, но он не отвёл взгляда от Дэрила. — Я тебя никуда не отпущу, что бы ты там себе ни придумал.  
  
Дэрил пару мгновений смотрел на него так, что Рик был почти уверен, что сейчас он ударит. А потом он сильнее сжал кулаки на его рубашке и вдруг резко развернул, жёстко толкая назад. Сделав быстрый шаг следом, он схватил Рика за предплечья и повернул к себе спиной, с силой толкнув ещё раз, заставляя его ухватиться руками за кухонный стол.  
  
Рик удивлённо выдохнул, но не успел ничего сделать, как его с силой вжали животом в лакированную поверхность. Вторая рука Дэрила тяжело припечатала затылок, не давая поднять голову, а сам он плотно прижался сзади. Рик с трудом втянул воздух.  
  
— Сука, — прорычал Дэрил и двумя пинками раздвинул его ноги. В нём не было больше никакой осторожности, только животное бешенство. Рик сглотнул, напрягаясь. Внутри кипела смесь эмоций вперемешку с адреналином, и он вдруг ощутил, как его накрывает. Рик мог бы остановить Дэрила, если бы захотел. Мог вывернуться, мог врезать, мог сам вдавить его в стол. Но он не хотел. Такой Дэрил — с диким взглядом, с полетевшим к чертям самоконтролем, с полным отсутствием тормозов — заводил его до одури. Рик с трудом подавил стон, чувствуя, как в бедро с силой впиваются пальцы. Дэрил до боли сжал руку в его волосах и, практически рыча, выдрал его рубашку из штанов, задирая наверх. Зубы впились в шею сзади, и Рик всё-таки застонал от зашкаливающих ощущений.  
  
— Какая же ты сука, Граймс, — хриплым срывающимся голосом выдохнул Дэрил, казалось, распаляясь ещё больше.  
  
— Блядь… — простонал Рик, закусывая губу и упираясь в стол уже напрягшимся членом. Если бы Дэрил не вжимал его так крепко, то он, не выдержав, подался бы вперёд бёдрами, потираясь о твёрдую поверхность. Но Дэрил не давал ему даже дёрнуться, прижимая к столу своими сильными руками, покрывая всю спину горящими отметками от зубов. У Рика в глазах темнело от невозможности пошевелиться, от грубых движений Дэрила, от его горячего неровного дыхания на своей голой коже, от твёрдого члена, крепко прижимающегося к заднице. Всё тело горело, требуя продолжения.  
  
Рик, не в силах сдерживаться, прогнулся в пояснице и наполовину прошептал, наполовину простонал враз севшим голосом:  
  
— Дэрил…  
  
Он не различил, какие ругательства Дэрил выдавал в ответ, слушая только его низкий, загнанный голос и подаваясь навстречу широким ладоням, грубо хватающим его за бёдра. Дэрил дёрнул его назад и схватился за пряжку ремня, практически выдирая её. Рик вздрогнул и судорожно выдохнул. Сзади взвизгнула ширинка Дэрила. Спустя секунду он ощутил холодный воздух на своей обнажившейся заднице и услышал, как Дэрил сплёвывает.  
  
Тяжёлая, влажная от слюны головка толкнулась внутрь без всякого предупреждения. Ещё этим утром Дэрил долго растягивал его перед тем, как заняться с ним сексом, и поэтому мышцы упруго поддались, пропуская член внутрь. Но Рик всё равно дёрнулся вперёд, уходя от резкого проникновения. Дэрил удержал его за бёдра, не давая отстраниться, продолжая неумолимо проталкиваться внутрь. От накрывающих ощущений перехватило дыхание, и усилием воли Рик заставил себя расслабиться. Первый резкий толчок выбил из него хриплый стон, но спустя пару движений тягучая тёмная пелена возбуждения накрыла его с новой силой.  
  
Рик задыхался, срывая горло стонами. Бёдра болезненно ударялись о край стола, кожа на груди горела, проезжаясь по твёрдой поверхности. Внутрь глубоко и резко вбивался член Дэрила. Ощущения боли и удовольствия смешались в один комок, заполняя, прожигая, выбивая из глаз искры. Тело прошивали жаркие волны, заставляя задрожать. Под зажмуренными глазами мелькали яркие вспышки, а по ушам било тяжёлое, сорванное дыхание Дэрила, от которого тугая пружина наслаждения внутри скручивалась всё сильнее.  
  
Когда Рик почувствовал, что уже на грани, Дэрил вдруг вышел из него и одним движением перевернул на спину.  
  
Он закинул ногу Рика себе на плечо и дёрнул его бёдра на себя.  
  
— Не хочу больше видеть тебя рядом с этим ублюдком, — сквозь зубы прорычал Дэрил, до боли сжимая его член и резко входя в него вновь. Рик застонал в голос. От действий и слов Дэрила в голове плыло. Казалось, что сознание сейчас просто отключится. Тело само собой выгнулось в пояснице, подставляясь навстречу размашистым сильным толчкам.  
  
Дэрил вышел из него почти полностью и снова резко толкнулся глубоко внутрь, заставляя Рика захлебнуться стонами. Он наклонился и вцепился зубами во внутреннюю сторону бедра, чуть выше колена Рика, оставляя яркий покрасневший след на светлой коже.  
  
— Попробуй только ещё раз… — выдохнул низко Дэрил и сам не удержался от стона, судорожно вцепляясь в его бёдра. Толкаясь всё более исступлённо, он резко задвигал рукой на члене Рика, и тот выгнулся, заметался под ним, его голос сорвался на хрип, и он кончил, содрогаясь всем телом. Дэрил с силой сжал руки на его бёдрах, уже практически натягивая его на себя, и через несколько глубоких резких толчков кончил внутрь него.  
  
Всё ещё вздрагивая после оргазма, он почти рухнул на Рика сверху, отпуская его ногу. Внутри пульсировал его член, и Рик блаженно прикрыл глаза, ощущая, как сладко ноет тело. Волны наслаждения превращали мышцы в желе и вымывали из головы любые мысли.  
  
Он слегка сдвинулся под приятной тяжестью тела Дэрила, и тот вдруг дёрнулся и вышел из него, оставляя после себя тянущую пустоту. Рик хотел обнять его, но вдруг заметил выражение его лица. Дэрил отвернулся от его взгляда и быстро встал, дёргано застёгивая ширинку.  
  
— Эй, куда ты собрался? — хрипло спросил Рик, быстро принимая сидячее положение, и поморщился от боли, последовавшей за резким движением. Дэрил, кинув на него взгляд в этот момент, как-то сжался и закусил губу.  
  
— Проедусь, — коротко ответил он, отворачиваясь.  
  
— Стой, — тихо, но с нажимом произнёс Рик. — Я уже сказал, я никуда тебя не отпущу, пока мы не поговорим.  
  
— О чём тут разговаривать, Рик? — горько и с нотками отчаяния выдохнул Дэрил. — Я… чёрт… Я лучше пойду.  
  
Рик встал, стараясь не морщиться, и натянул штаны, оставляя без внимания перекрученную полураспахнутую рубашку.  
  
— Нет, не лучше. Лучше будет, если мы поговорим и всё проясним.  
  
— Что проясним? Что я ебанутый придурок, который следил за тобой, а потом психанул и… — Дэрил сжал руку с ключами от байка и стукнул по стене, судорожно выдыхая. Его взгляд больше не поднимался на Рика, а зубы терзали нижнюю губу.  
  
— Дэрил. Выдохни и положи уже чёртовы ключи, — медленно проговорил Рик. В груди сжалось. И какого чёрта он довёл до этого? Он не хотел видеть Дэрила таким. — Я знал, что ты за мной следил. И я понимаю, почему ты так себя повёл. Но между мной и Шейном ничего нет.  
  
Дэрил вскинул взгляд, но ключи так и не выпустил. А потом горько усмехнулся.  
  
— Знаю я, что ничего у вас не было, — он помолчал и совсем тихо добавил: — Но, думаю, ты бы хотел, чтобы было.  
  
Рик удивлённо замер. Что за чёрт?  
  
— О чем ты, чёрт возьми? — только и смог произнести он.  
  
Дэрил порывисто отвернулся и сделал пару шагов к кухонной тумбе у окна. Схватил с подоконника свою пачку сигарет, достал одну, но тут же бросил её обратно. Рик следил за ним взглядом, пытаясь переварить его слова.  
  
— Этот твой друг подходит тебе куда больше, — вдруг глухо заговорил Дэрил, не смотря на него. — А такому как я нихрена не место рядом с тобой.  
  
— Дэрил, ты в своём уме? — с трудом выговорил Рик. — Что ты несёшь?  
  
— Блядь, ну ты посмотри на меня и на вас! — взорвался Дэрил, оборачиваясь к нему. — Кто я нахрен такой по сравнению с грёбаным полицейским с престижной работой? С которым у тебя так много общего, что ты трещишь о нём без умолку вот уже месяц! Нахрена тебе шваль вроде меня, которая ни хрена ни в чём кроме сраных байков не разбирается?  
  
Рик потрясённо посмотрел на него и запустил руку в волосы. Он что, настолько хреново выражает свои чувства, что Дэрил думает о нём вот так? И о себе… Чёрт, какого хрена Дэрил думает так о себе?  
  
— Дэрил, — тихо и медленно произнёс он, потирая ладонью переносицу, а затем поднимая на него взгляд и смотря прямо ему в глаза. — По твоему, мне есть дело до положения в обществе? Чёрт, да единственная причина, почему я говорил о Шейне, это потому, что хотел, чтобы ты знал обо всём, что со мной происходит, пока ты не рядом.  
  
Рик вздохнул и опустился на стул. До сих пор не верилось, что Дэрил сомневается в нём настолько. Считает, что Рик может вот так легко отказаться от него. Эта мысль просто убивала.  
  
— Я хочу быть с тобой, — наконец заговорил он снова. — Понимаешь? Именно с тобой, с таким, какой ты есть. Меня не интересуют другие, какими бы подходящими для меня по твоему мнению они бы ни были. Мы вместе уже несколько лет, и ты всё ещё считаешь, что с моей стороны это несерьёзно? Ты правда так считаешь?  
  
Его голос к концу снизился до хриплого шёпота. Дэрил замер у окна, кажется, растеряв свой запал. Он переступил с ноги на ногу, нервным движением перебирая брелок с ключами в руке.  
  
— Рик, я не это хотел сказать…  
  
— А что? То, что ты мне не веришь? — тихо спросил Рик, поднимая на него взгляд.  
  
— Чёрт, я верю тебе! Я просто… — Дэрил тяжело выдохнул и закусил губу. — Я не знаю, как разговаривать обо всём этом.  
  
— Просто скажи, когда начнёшь сомневаться в себе, — ответил Рик мягко, продолжая смотреть только на него. — И я сделаю так, чтобы в твоей дурной голове не осталось и мысли, что для меня есть кто-то лучше, чем ты.  
  
Дэрил постоял минуту молча. Его напряжённые плечи слегка опустились, а с лица ушло отчаянное выражение. Тихо выдохнув, он подошёл к соседнему стулу и сел рядом с Риком. Посмотрел на него, и в его взгляде Рик уловил стыд и вину. Дэрил помялся несколько мгновений и тихо проговорил:  
  
— Извини… за это, — и кивнул на хаос в одежде Рика и темнеющие под полураспахнутой рубашкой следы от укусов и засосов, наливающиеся багровым. Дэрил опустил взгляд и нервно потёр пальцы.  
  
Рик слегка улыбнулся.  
  
— Знаешь, я не думаю, что тебе надо извиняться за лучший секс в моей жизни. Скорее это мне придётся извиняться за то, что я попытаюсь снова заставить тебя ревновать, чтобы повторить это, — поддразнивающе произнёс он, с облегчением ощущая, что напряжённая давящая атмосфера между ними пропала, и, кажется, теперь всё было позади.  
  
Дэрил посмотрел на него расширившимися глазами, словно не веря своим ушам. Но, увидев с трудом сдерживаемую улыбку Рика, в конце концов, хмыкнул.  
  
— Можешь просто попросить. Я злопамятный. Легко в любой момент припомню тебе все эти обжимания у бара.  
  
— Я учту, — ухмыльнулся Рик и наконец притянул Дэрила к себе, не опасаясь, что он оттолкнёт. Почувствовав, как расслабляются под его руками напряжённые плечи, он запустил ладонь во взлохмаченные волосы, проходясь губами по щеке Дэрила. Никуда он от него не сбежит. И, наконец дотянувшись до его губ, Рик услышал, как звонко стукаются об пол ключи от байка.

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылка на фик на моё профиле на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/6709279


End file.
